Jinsei
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Karamatsu debía pensar mejor, la próxima vez, antes de aceptar beber de una botella llena de agua sagrada.[Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia! ^^

 **Advertencias:** Bottom Karamatsu [pasivo] Mpreg [embarazo masculino[ yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía~

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu llevaba caminando sin un rumbo fijo por bastantes horas, ese era el tiempo que usaba para despejar su mente y dejar de pensar por un rato o por lo menos eso intentaba. A veces, la mayoría del tiempo, no funcionaba mucho porque sus pensamientos volvían a tomar ese cause sombrío que estaba seguro sus demás hermanos nunca podrían esperar que viniera de él. No sabía de dónde venían esas emociones, pero eran bastante negativas, un dolor de perdida que no entendía; además a ese dolor incomprensible se le sumaba el causado por sus hermanos. Solo quería algo de amor… era algo triste decirlo en voz alta o siquiera pensarlo, pero era completamente cierto. Su corazón solo quería llenar ese vacío y su cuerpo solo quería un abrazo.

Suspirando siguió caminando por la desierta calle, alzó la vista y no supo dónde rayos se encontraba, era un camino adoquinado que daba a una escalera larga que se extendía por una colina, pero no le importaba mucho. Se quedó viendo la escalera y sintió una especie de punzada en su corazón, nunca había estado por ahí, pero estaba seguro que debía ser un templo. Tal vez necesitaba algo de guía espiritual, con ese pensamiento en mente empezó su caminata cuesta arriba.

Las escaleras estaban en un buen estado y a sus lados se encontraban miles de flores de tonalidad celeste y azulosa, le gustó el aroma que desprendían las flores, transmitían paz y alegría. Los pájaros se escuchaban de fondo junto al arrullo del viento, sonrió levemente, de alguna forma se sentía mejor.

La caminata había resultado bastante larga, pero la había disfrutado. Al llegar quedó asombrado, era un templo realmente hermoso y enorme, se sintió algo estúpido de no saber que quedaba en ese lugar. Había bastantes personas en el lugar, se veía que era bastante popular en la zona, sintió curiosidad por saber a qué Dios estaba dedicado el lugar. Con las manos dentro del bolsillo siguió caminando admirando la hermosa infraestructura y el paisaje, el lugar era cálido… definitivamente se sentía la felicidad inundado el sitio. También se le hacía curioso que la mayoría de personas que rondaban por el lugar eran mujeres y parejas.

Estuvo caminando por otro rato más hasta llegar a la parte posterior donde se encontraba un hermoso lago, en verdad que ese lugar parecía sacado de una especie de cuento, era simplemente perfecto, de alguna forma se sintió más feliz y tranquilo. Sonrió levemente, no el tipo de sonrisas de chico _cool_ que normalmente daba, era algo más profundo.

―Es hermoso, ¿verdad?―por alguna extraña razón no se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz femenina a su lado, giró a verla y se encontró con una chica de cabello rosa corto y con un traje de sacerdotisa.

No le producían ganas de coquetearle, era diferente, asintió con una sonrisa―. _Beautiful_ , sin duda.

La muchacha de ojos miel asintió enérgicamente―. Es un lugar perfecto para el templo de la Diosa de la Vida―ella sonrió con algo de cariño.

Karamatsu asintió distraídamente, eso debía explicar el porqué de que hubieran tantas mujeres y parejas en el lugar.

" _Es muy triste, representar algo… Creer en algo y que no puedas, yo solo…"_

El mareo que sufrió fue realmente fuerte, tanto que si no hubiera sido por la muchacha que lo tomo del brazo con una expresión preocupada para ayudarlo a estabilizarse, seguramente hubiera terminado estrellándose contra el suelo.

―Déjeme llevarlo adentro para que tome asiento―todavía seguía algo mareado por lo que solo se dejó hacer, eso había sido extraño…―Bienvenido―dijo la muchacha cuando estuvieron en lo que parecía una especie de cobertizo, la frase de alguna forma se sintió nostálgica.

La chica de cabello rosa se retiró después que se sentara en una silla, al rato regresó con lo que parecía ser una botella con sellos y un vaso en una bandeja. La de ojos color miel dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa que se encontraba al frente de Karamatsu―. Gracias―dijo por fin el de ojos azules cuando ella empezó a verter del líquido que supuso que era agua en el vaso.

―No hay problema―ella sonrió con amabilidad depositando el vaso enfrente de él―¡Espera!―dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras evitaba que Karamatsu tomará de la bebida―. Está agua es del templo y es especial, si la tomas el amor crecerá en ti―dijo con seriedad―¿La quieres?―preguntó con una mirada expectante.

Karamatsu tomo el vaso con decisión―. Claro que lo quiero―y se lo bebió de un trago. De alguna forma sintió que era lo correcto.

Ella pareció feliz con su acción y posteriormente iniciaron una charla que le alegró el corazón. Sakura, como le dijo después que se llamaba, era bastante alegre y efusiva. Tampoco lo trataba mal, ni lo veía extraño cuando decía algo en inglés, era amable. Karamatsu se fue ya entrada la noche con una sonrisa en el rostro y prometiendo que regresaría próximamente.

―No ha cambiado nada―dijo con una sonrisa suave la chica mientras veía como el de ojos azules se marchaba.

Unos pasos se escucharon y un chico se puso al lado de la muchacha―. Gracias, Sakura…―susurró el pelinegro―. Espero que papá no se moleste cuando lo haga… seguro que se ha estado reteniendo por mucho tiempo.

La chica negó―. No lo creo, pero… supongo que será un hasta pronto, Issei―ella le sonrió al muchacho que parecía de unos 15 años.

―Te veré dentro de un tiempo―se despidió con una sonrisa y desapareció quedando solo las gotas de agua en las que se había convertido.

―Ah, me pregunto cómo se tomará todo―la muchacha suspiró con suavidad regresando de vuelta al templo.

* * *

Karamatsu se despertó desorientado y con un terrible dolor en el trasero al día siguiente. No recordaba cómo rayos había llegado a su casa, las cosas después de salir del templo eran borrosas, por no decir que no recordaba absolutamente nada. Se levantó con cuidado del futon en el que solo seguía durmiendo él, camino con dificultad hacia el baño, ¿qué demonios era esa sensación? Lo más probable es que se hubiera ido a beber donde Chibita, quedado completamente borracho y en algún punto se había golpeado con algo. Sí, eso tenía bastante sentido para él. Con ese pensamiento se fue a bañar con normalidad.

Y como normalmente pasaba ninguno de sus hermanos dijo nada por verlo caminar de manera extraña por el resto del día, ni tampoco se preocuparon cuando se desaparecía en el día para ir al templo y así siguió siendo hasta que paso _eso_.

El de ojos azules estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado cansado desde hace unos días por lo que dormía mucho con frecuencia, además que las ganas de comer le habían disminuido y sentía asco muchas veces al ver cierto tipo de comida.

Karamatsu abrió los ojos extrañado, se había quedado dormido de nuevo, como últimamente le pasaba. Se dirigió a la planta baja de su casa. El cielo se notaba oscuro fuera de la ventana, por lo que supuso que ya era de noche, se la había pasado durmiendo durante todo el resto del día.

Se acercó todavía adormilado a la mesa donde estaban comiendo sus hermanos y se sentó con pesadez, el cuerpo le pesaba mucho también, era algo extraño.

―¡Karamatsu-niisan, ten!―el de ojos azules arrugó el entrecejo cuando Jyushimatsu puso frente a él un paquete con papas con un olor a cebolla que le revolvieron el estómago.

El de ojos azules empujo con algo de brusquedad el paquete de regreso a Jyushimatsu, todos lo miraron con una mueca algo extraña, el segundo hermano intento sonreír conteniendo la arcada―. L-lo siento, my little Jyushimatsu, pero tengo algo de asco.

―¿Asco?―preguntó burlón Osomatsu―¿eres chica?

Por alguna extraña razón no se molestó por eso, hasta cierto punto fue algo que calo en él―. Claro que no, brother―dijo con un tono no muy convincente.

―¿Es que dudas, Kusomatsu?―Ichimatsu también parecía disfrutar de molestarlo un poco.

―No es eso… Es solo que…

―¡Come, nii-san!―gritó animadamente el quinto hermano sin dejarlo terminar de hablar mientras le metía muchas papas en la boca.

Karamatsu ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llegar al baño cuando el vómito ya había salido.

* * *

El muchacho de ojos azules suspiró abatido cuando vio las escaleras que tenía que subir para ir al templo, decir que lo habían querido matar cuando vómito encima de ellos y la comida era un chiste; sin embargo esta vez sintió que no debía aguantarlo, por lo que se había marchado con rapidez y el primer lugar al que se le ocurrió ir fue ese.

Había pasado por alto que era sumamente noche y la enorme cantidad de escaleras que tenía que subir. Sintió el nudo en su garganta y no entendió por qué andaba tan sensible últimamente.

―¿Karamatsu-sama?―giró con rapidez al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Sakura, seguía sin comprender por qué lo trataba con tanto respeto.

―¡Sakura! He tenido un día horrible, no dejo de estar cansado y tener ganas de vomitar y…―quedó a medio habla y bajó la mirada algo avergonzado, esa chica era la única con la que podía hablar con tanta sinceridad, le tenía cariño y una confianza que ni siquiera con Chibita podía sentir, era extraño…

Ella sonrió comprensiva―. Es obvio que se sienta así, Karamatsu-sama, son los síntomas del embarazo.

―¿Qué?...―susurró escéptico.

―Ya sabe, bebió del agua sagrada, el amor crecerá dentro de usted―y para dar énfasis a lo que había dicho se tocó el estómago.

Karamatsu estaba seguro que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

* * *

Últimamente le he agarrado gusto a Karamatsu de uke xDDD se me hace adorable~ pero también me gusta de seme uwu Sé que tengo una idea para otro one-shot, lo puse en el último cap de Daddy, pero esto tenía que escribirlo xDDD en el próximo cap se explicara algo del contexto en que se desarrolla todo uwu y mi querida Reki si es estudio ingeniería eléctrica y yo también me pregunto lo mismo :'v Química why? Ayer tuve examen y ugh ni quiero recordar :'v Como dije te ganaste un one-shot de la pareja que quieras uwu o también puedes pedir la conti de algún one-shot o algo así uwu Quién creen que sea el papá? ewe xDDD

Por cierto, saben que soy una Karamatsu Girl a morir xDDD pero me decidi por hacer cosplay de Ichi versión mafia es que lsdjaklsdjal solo quería decir (?) Gracias por haber leído!

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] Mpreg [embarazo masculino] Karamatsu uke

Disfruten~

* * *

" _El lugar donde lloran las luciérnagas es el lugar que debes buscar…"_

" _Las gotas de agua se queman, el nuevo amanecer"_

" _Cuenta, cuenta; uno, dos tres, cuatro, cinco y seis…"_

― _Nunca había escuchado esa canción antes―el hombre le mira con fijeza e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, sus cabellos oscuros se mueven por el viento._

― _La invente, me gusta la música―dice divertida la mujer rosando con sus dedos el agua de la laguna que está frente a ellos._

 _El de cabellos oscuros alza su mirada a la luna―. Me gusta tu voz…―admite en un murmullo._

 _Ella le observa con dulzura y le invita con un gesto a que deposite su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella, él obedece manso y ella empieza acariciar sus cabellos de nuevo. La mujer de largos cabellos negros azulados retoma su acción de cantar que se vio interrumpida anteriormente por la intromisión del otro._

" _Vida, muerte, sabiduría, luz, amor y guerra…"_

" _Donde lloran las luciérnagas es donde nace la esperanza… Lluvia agria que endulza"_

" _El amor prohibido que encontré"_

" _Tabú"_

Karamatsu abre los ojos adormilado, se incorpora y no entiende el porqué de la sensación de vacío en su pecho. Se sienta sobre el futon en el que estaba durmiendo y cierra los ojos pensando un poco en su situación, tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora mismo. Los sueños sin sentido que pocas veces recuerda pueden ser dejados atrás, normalmente los olvidaba, pero ese, en particular, podía recordarlo casi al completo. La voz del hombre se le hacía familiar, pero no lograba identificarla; además que el rostro del hombre era una sombre negra.

El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza y se obligó a centrarse en su problema. Observó la habitación en la que se encontraba, era completamente tradicional, piso de madera al igual que las paredes. Todo luce tan pulcro y bien cuidado que se siente algo incómodo de haber dormido en un lugar de ese tipo, también debía incluir lo bien decorado que estaba, lo sentía demasiado ostentoso para una persona como él, pero Sakura lo había guiado a esa habitación para que durmiera un poco y pudiera tranquilizarse para que al día siguiente pudieran hablar acerca del asunto del bebé… El bebé… ¡El bebé! Se obligó a guardar la calma por el bien del mismo, moderó su respiración que se había agitado y puso una mano sobre su vientre.

Su mano se movió con suavidad sobre la piel de su estómago, de alguna forma era algo nostálgico, lo sentía como algo cálido. Bajó un poco el rostro y cerró los ojos, sus dedos se empezaron a mover en una especie de caricia.

― El lugar donde lloran las luciérnagas es el lugar que debes buscar…―comenzó a cantar sin entender del todo, se sentía algo abrumado, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado feliz y confundido―. Las gotas de agua se queman, el nuevo amanecer―era como una especie de sueño. Era consciente de las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas, pero no les dio importancia―. Cuenta, cuenta; uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis…

Karamatsu no quería un bebé, por Dios, ¡era un hombre!, era jodidamente ilógico que si quiera pudiera tener uno en su estómago; sin embargo, sentía que lo amaba con todo su corazón y si todo eso era una mentira no sabría qué hacer. ¿Qué clase de hombre era él? Aceptar todo eso con tanta facilidad, solo le había hecho falta dormir un poco para asimilarlo…

Siguió con su canto―. Vida, muerte, sabiduría, luz, amor y guerra…―las imágenes de su sueño comenzaron a aflorar de nuevo en su mente―. Donde lloran las luciérnagas es donde nace la esperanza… Lluvia agria que endulza. El amor prohibido que encontré―se obligó a calmarse al sentir las lágrimas descender con mayor facilidad―.Tabú―finalizó; sin embargo quería agregar algo más, no sabía que significaba, pero…―Te amo, Issei―¿de dónde había salido eso? Karamatsu ya no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando con él.

Sakura por su parte se quedó escondida con una expresión triste detrás de la puerta, no podía culparlo por sentirse de esa manera. La historia de esos dos no había sido precisamente feliz, dolía con solo recordar un poco, ella había sido una niña para ese entonces, una bajo la protección de la amable y amorosa diosa Karako.

* * *

El segundo de los Matsuno había sido guiado a un baño por la sacerdotisa de cabello rosa al encontrársela en el pasillo. El de ojos azules se había tenido que esperar un rato para calmarse y también para poder borrar los rastros de lágrimas que habían quedado. Se quitó la ropa de dormir que le habían prestado y lo dejo a un lado para después meterse en la tina de agua caliente.

―¡Le deje un cambio de ropa limpia cerca de la entrada, Karamatsu-sama!―le gritó la muchacha de cabello rosáceo desde afuera.

― _Thanks_ , Sakura!―gritó el de cabello negro azulado.

Seguía algo confundido, pero en realidad, su confusión nacía de lo fácil que había aceptado que estaba embarazado, incluso ya le había puesto nombre al bebé, Issei… le parecía un lindo nombre, aunque seguía sin explicarse cómo demonios había quedado… embarazado, ¿solo por beber esa agua sagrada? Se hundió en el agua disfrutando de la calidez de la misma.

También estaba el hecho de que no había dormido en su casa, pero estaba seguro que sus hermanos debían estar felices por ello o tal vez enojados porque no lo habían podido golpear por vomitarles, pero había sido sin querer, ¡eran síntomas del embarazo!, tenía una excusa bastante buena, nadie podía culparlo por el asco que lo acosaba tanto últimamente, pero bueno, eso no sería muy convincente para sus hermanos.

Suspiró levemente, ¿cómo les diría que estaba embarazado?, ¿les importaría?, ¿lo detestarían más de lo que lo hacían antes? Se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, no ahora por lo menos. Tomó una toalla y salió de la tina secándose, se encaminó en dirección de donde supuso se encontraba la ropa. La tomó entre sus manos y enarcó una ceja, ¿qué demonios?, bueno, seguro era lo único que tenían y por eso… no debía ser mal agradecido, lo estaban ayudando.

Asintió dándose ánimos y se puso el traje de sacerdotisa, ¿eso no era profanación?, seguro no debía serlo si ellos se lo daban. Se lo coloco lo mejor que pudo y salió por la puerta. Enarcó una ceja al ver como una mujer de cabello corto castaño en un hermoso kimono se encontraba al parecer discutiendo silenciosamente con Sakura.

―¡Qué lindo!―dijo la mujer de cabello castaño al verlo.

Por alguna extraña razón se sonrojo―¡Karamatsu-sama!―la pelirosa estuvo a punto de decirle que la ropa había sido una broma de parte de la otra mujer, pero mejor se guardó el comentario al verlo vestido de esa forma―.Le quedó bien el traje, Karamatsu-sama―terminó diciendo la de ojos miel.

―¡Esperen! ¡Falta algo!―gritó animadamente la castaña. Sakura fue testigo de cómo la mujer castaña puso sus manos detrás de ella y apareció un adorno de cabello lleno de cascabeles, ¿por qué Osoko estaba haciendo eso?―¿Podría agacharte?―pidió con una sonrisa la del kimono rojizo.

Karamatsu algo nervioso bajo la cabeza, sintió como algo pasaba por su cuello cabelludo―¿Qué es?

―¡Un regalo de mi parte! Cuídalo bastante, será muy útil, después lo sabrás―la mujer le guiñó un ojo―¡Bienvenido! ¡Soy Osoko!―la mujer le sonrió animadamente y Karamatsu se sintió cálido.

―Gracias, soy Karamatsu―se presentó el segundo de los Matsuno con una sonrisa.

―De nada―Osoko contuvo las ganas de decir que por supuesto sabía cómo se llamaba―. Nos veremos después, tengo que supervisar unas cosas―la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano―. Recuerda lo que te dije, Sakura―su voz salió algo seria contrarrestando con la sonrisa que tenía en los labios rojizos.

Karamatsu solo observo como la mujer desaparecía con pasos elegantes. La de cabello rosa suspiró, tenía un mal presentimiento con lo que le había dicho Osoko. Ella era la más responsable de las cinco así que si le estaba advirtiendo era por algo. Decidió dejar de lado esos pensamientos negativos y mejor decidió empujar a Karamatsu hacia la cocina para que comiera algo.

Por otra parte Osoko se encontró con Choroko―¿Lo hiciste?―preguntó la de cabello corto.

La del moño asintió―. Dejé la nota, estarán aquí dentro de un rato, supongo―dijo observando el templo―¿Por qué lo haces?

Osoko suspiró―. Seamos sinceras, nosotras somos extensiones de sus almas, ellos son más fuertes que nosotras y Karako, no, Karamatsu tiene que estar protegido, el rumor se ha corrido. Es peligroso y no podemos simplemente dejar de lado nuestro trabajo o todo se caerá.

Choroko asintió―. Por eso enviaste a Ichiko y Jyushiko a ese lugar, ¿no?

La de cabello castaño asintió―. Solo espero que está vez la historia no se repita…

La del kimono verde no pudo estar más de acuerdo. La época conocida como el _tabú_ entre los dioses era algo con lo que ellas tenían que lidiar.

* * *

―¿¡Qué!?―Karamatsu abrió los ojos a más no poder y sintió ganas de vomitar lo que se había comido.

―¿Eh?―Sakura inclinó la cabeza confundida.

―¡Pero soy virgen!―era la primera vez que podía decir eso sin sentir ninguna vergüenza.

La de cabello rosa frunció el ceño―. Pues no lo creo, está embarazado, Karamatsu-sama, y créame que eso necesita de semen―anunció sin pena alguna.

―Pero, pero…―balbuceó consternado.

Karamatsu no podía creer eso, es decir, él nunca había tenido sexo, ¡mucho menos con un hombre! No tenía explicación, pero ahí estaba Sakura explicándole después que le preguntará cómo era posible que estuviera embarazado. La muchacha le había dicho que el agua sagrada volvía fértil a una persona y lo acomodaba todo para que fuera capaz de procrear, pero que tampoco creaba un bebé de la nada sino que necesitaba a otra persona para fecundar.

La sacerdotisa pensaba añadir algo más, pero los rugidos distorsionados y el aura helada que inundó el lugar los calló a los dos. Ambos salieron con rapidez al jardín, Karamatsu abrió los ojos impresionado al ver a la enorme araña negra que rugía con fuerza; además de que el cielo se encontraba completamente negro.

―Mierda―dijo la muchacha de cabello rosa, no tenía sus cosas ahí y todavía no llegaba a la madurez espiritual para luchar contra un demonio, pero… Karamatsu estaba esperando a Issei, no podía dejar que nada malo pasara.

La de ojos miel se puso delante de Karamatsu y sacó los talismanes que cargaba con ella y lo lanzó hacia el demonio. Osoko tenía razón, se había corrido el rumor de que Karako había renacido, seguro quería aprovechar que ahora era una humana para tomar su alma y… negó con fuerza y activó el sello del talismán que brilló con fuerza―¡Karamatsu-sama, entre al templo, necesita…!―sus palabras quedaron a medio camino cuando la araña la golpeó con una de sus patas y salió disparada contra el suelo con brusquedad.

―¡Sakura!―gritó consternado y preocupado.

―¡V-váyase! Piense en su bebé―la muchacha intentó incorporarse adolorida.

" _Los demonios que no tengan forma humana pueden ser vencidos con facilidad con una danza sagrada, siempre debes recordarlo, Sakura…"_

Karamatsu no sabía de dónde había salido eso, pero no lo pensó mucho y sacó el adorno que tenía en el cabello con agilidad. Era como un palillo lleno de cascabeles, lo agitó un poco y tomo una posición. Cerró los ojos y dejo que su cuerpo hiciera el resto, podía sentir que era una especie de baile, mover un poco las mangas y agitar los cascabeles en ciertas posiciones. Cuando se encontró confiado observó como del palillo se despedía cierta luz; además que la araña iba retrocediendo profiriendo chillidos de dolor. Se sintió confiado y sin miedo, así que se acercó más al animal y siguió con sus movimientos. La luz se intensificó y la araña profirió un chillido fuerte mientras era consumida por la misma. La oscuridad se disipó.

―Karamatsu-sama…―susurró asombrada la muchacha, podía ver todavía el brillo alrededor del de ojos azules que se encontraba bajando los cascabeles con suavidad. Los ojos azules brillaban de una forma exótica… era la viva imagen de…

―No olvides la danza, Sakura―Karamatsu se sentía mareado y fuera de sí, casi podía estar seguro que no había sido del todo él quien dijo esas palabras. Parpadeó intentando quitarse el mareo, pero se sentía pesado. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir como caía desmayado.

―¡Karamatsu-sama!

―¡Karamatsu!―gritaron a coro unas voces masculinas antes de sentir como unos brazos lo atrapaban.

Genial, ahora aparte del embarazo también tenía que explicarles a sus hermanos el cómo había hecho eso, cosa que tampoco sabía. Últimamente la lista de cosas que no entendía crecía con rapidez; pero… aun así esa calidez… era algo que añoraba.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído uwu Sigan con las apuestas del padre (?) Me gustaría saber cuales razones tienen para creer quien es el padre uwu Y por cierto, muchas gracias a las que me dejaron sus comentarios de apoyo en el otro fic ChoroKara, en verdad que lo agradezco mucho, en verdad que estaba muy deprimida por mi examen y bueno ya saben el resto de querer dejar de escribir fics y eso...muchas gracias, en verdad. Los amo~

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
